Beef Pots Again!
by TheHineyGods
Summary: Sequel to Beef Pots NOW. Yahiko, Kenshin, Aoshi, Katsu, Sano, Saitou, Kaoru, and Megumi go to the Akabeko. But someone has spiked the beef pots, and everyone goes nuts. What's poor Yahiko to do? R


Disclaimer: We don't own Kenshin... or anybody else in the Rurouni Kenshin series. Wish we did...  
  
Ok, as promised, here is the long awaited sequel to Beef Pots NOW! I know a few people really wanted to see this, so... here it is. Hope you guys like it!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A few months after the beef pots "incident," Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi decided to have dinner at the Akabeko, because no one felt the need to subject themselves to yet another night of Kaoru's horrible cooking.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, we're going out for a treat tonight Kaoru... for all the cooking you've done for us lately," Sano said as Kaoru approached the kitchen.  
  
Yahiko coughed loudly. Sano kicked him.  
  
-  
  
Tae settled them around a large table and left to get drinks. As the group chattered loudly, a scuffle was apparently happening outside. As they turned to look at the door, Saitou entered.  
  
"Well. Look who it is," Saitou drawled, looking at Kenshin and crew. "I think I'll join you for dinner."  
  
They all stared at him as he sat down beside Sano.   
  
"Umm... what was going on outside?" Megumi asked, trying to start the conversation again.  
  
"Oh, Chou didn't make the clearance level for the door. I told him to cut his hair, or pull it down, but he doesn't listen. Now he's stuck outside," Saitou stated boredly.   
  
The drinks arrived and Saitou snatched Sano's before he could grab it. Sano grumbled something under his breath before ordering a new drink for himself.  
  
As the group delved into a conversation about swords and the positive effect they have on their sex lives, Aoshi entered the building.   
  
He approached their table silently and stood over it until he had all of their attention.   
  
"Would you like to... join us?" Kenshin asked hesitantly.   
  
Aoshi sat down in reply.   
  
"I saw Katsu on the way in. I told him to wait outside for a minute... it may have looked conspicuous if we entered together."  
  
The group looked at each other and moved closer to allow space for Katsu, who was sure to join them.  
  
Sure enough, Katsu walked in a few minutes later and headed straight for their table.   
  
"Does anybody know why some guy with really big hair is sitting outside, grumbling?" he questioned as he sat down. The group returned with a collective head shake and returned to their conversations.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Tae arrived to take their order.  
  
"I'll take a beef pot," Kenshin decided after a moment of thought. Yahiko gave him a look that suggested Kenshin was insane. The wanderer just smiled and patted Yahiko on the head.  
  
"Same," Sano said next, without much thought. He was too busy protecting his drink from Saitou.  
  
Everyone around the table ended up ordering beef pots, except for Yahiko. When it was his turn, he simply answered, "I've had a bad experience with beef pots. I'll have a salad."  
  
Mindless chatter ensued until their food arrived. All was normal as they ate and talked. As the time passed, however, the group started to get a little rowdy. This wasn't too odd, since they were drinking, but there was just something different.  
  
"You know Kaoru," Sano began, "I've always loved your cooking."  
  
Yahiko looked up at this, bewildered. No one else seemed shocked that Sano had said this. He glanced to Sano's face, expecting to see a grin or another sign that he was joking, but he looked completely serious.  
  
"In fact, it's the best I've ever had," he declared, nodding.  
  
Yahiko was confused. Very confused. It didn't help any when he heard Katsu discussing how great the government was with Aoshi.  
  
"Yeah, I love the Meiji government," Katsu said with a smile.  
  
Yahiko was probably looking pretty appalled by now. What was wrong with everyone? Next thing you know, Saitou will be declaring his love for Sano.  
  
"Sano, I love you," Saitou confessed to the roosterhead, staring at him fondly. "I love you, and everyone else here right now."  
  
He rose from the table and began kissing everyone within his immediate reach. Saitou then wandered around the table, hugging and kissing everyone else. He moved on to the table next to theirs and the table after that one.  
  
Yahiko, after rubbing his face furiously where Saitou had kissed him, watched in complete horror.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" he asked, watching Saitou kiss a random child that was trying to get back to its parents.  
  
Saitou turned back to answer Yahiko when Kenshin jumped up. His eyes had turned golden and he was glaring around the restaurant angrily. Yahiko watched Kenshin, knowing that he had experienced this type of thing once before.   
  
"Time for my daily massacre!" Battousai shouted, leaping over their table and pulling out his sword. He proceeded to whack the closest table, breaking it in half and causing its occupants to shriek in fear.   
  
Battousai merely laughed and moved on to the next table.  
  
As they all watched, some laughing with him, some looking completely appalled, Yahiko looked around to see if anybody else in his group noticed the strange behavior Sano, Saitou, and Kenshin were exhibiting.  
  
Kaoru was watching Kenshin avidly, tears streaming down her face, but she was grinning and clapping too.  
  
Meanwhile, Katsu was still going on about the "wonderful" government.  
  
Aoshi, who had been just sitting their listening to Katsu, suddenly stood up and grabbed a spoon, then jumped onto the table. "Hello, folks!" he exclaimed, waving. No one was watching him, but that didn't stop him from beginning his "stand-up act."  
  
"Yeah, the government!" Aoshi shouted with a laugh and a slap on his knee in response to Katsu's endless talk. "Oh, the government is a hoot..."  
  
The table that he was standing on was destroyed when the Battousai ran over and, cackling like a maniac, sliced it in half with his sword. Aoshi, not daunted by this, moved his act to another intact table.  
  
Sano and Saitou were too busy making out under a broken table to pay attention to what the others were doing.  
  
Yahiko, all the while this was happening, just sat there, unmoving. He glanced to Megumi, who seemed to be the only person who hadn't gone completely insane. When he looked at her, though, he found her leering at him.  
  
"Yahiko..." She leaned in closer to him. "I've never realized how absolutely sexy you are..."  
  
This was too much. Yahiko jumped up and ran from the Akabeko, leaving the others behind.  
  
Right after Yahiko ran out, Battousai fell to the ground, eyes changing back to violet. Aoshi crumpled to the table beneath him, dropping his spoon. Katsu, watching the other two, shrugged and fell over next.   
  
Kaoru, giving one last clap, flopped onto her side. Megumi did the same. Sano and Saitou passed out in each other's arms, both missing their shirts.  
  
The seven were all unconscious. And, one by one, they began to wake up.  
  
"What was that?" Katsu asked, rubbing his head. He looked around as Aoshi and Kenshin sat up, both looking as confused as he felt.  
  
Next, Megumi and Kaoru sat up, glancing about. Both looked clueless to their surroundings.  
  
As they all began to talk at once, a scream erupted from under a broken table. Sano and Saitou jumped out from opposite sides, glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Were you trying to rape me?!" Saitou spat at Sano.   
  
"I musta been drunk... really drunk!" Sano commented, ignoring the look Saitou was giving him.  
  
"Well... we can only come to one conclusion. Someone must have spiked the beef pots," Kenshin stated. The rest of the group murmured in agreement as they got up and headed for home.  
  
Back in the kitchen of the Akabeko, manic laughter could be heard.   
  
Shishio stood over a cooking device, obviously used to make beef pots, holding a large can labeled "spiking material." Yumi and Houji stood on either side of him, both wearing large, poofy chef's hats.   
  
"Your plot to spike all the beef pots in Japan is brilliant, Lord Shishio! You'll own the world in no time!" Houji exclaimed, waving his arms to emphasize his point.  
  
Shishio, who was sporting a frilly white apron, grinned his agreement. Behind them, a little bell dinged.   
  
"Shift's over," Shishio proclaimed, taking off his apron.  
  
"So, what are we doing tomorrow, Lord Shishio?" Yumi asked, watching Shishio avidly.  
  
"The same thing we do every day, Yumi. Try to take over the world!"  
  
-=-=-Owari-=-=-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Review!! 


End file.
